Harry Potter discovers the Books
by l3ookworm
Summary: Years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter married Ginny and had two sons so far. It was an ordinary day, that was until Harry had to get some muggle books for James. As they arrive at the book store, they see something quite unexpected: A whole Harry Potter section. They find several books about Harry himself. Yes, he's famous. But in a muggle world? Not so good.


Harry was walking down the street of Diagon Alley with his six year old James, and his four year old Albus. It was the first time the two boys have been there. They were all like, "Ooh, what's that? Ooh, I wonder what that is? Daddy, can we please get this?" you get the point.

"Daddy? Why did you bring us here if you wont get us anything?" James asked hopefully.

"I have to drop these spell books off at Borgin and Burkes. After that, your mum asked me to buy some books for to read." Harry answered, opening the door to the haunted looking place. At the cashier stood a pale, blonde man. He didn't looked very pleased to see Harry. Harry, however was delighted to see him.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." Harry greeted.

"Hello, Potter."

"I'd like to sell these books, please." Malfoy nods and takes them quickly. He hands Harry a few golden coins. "Thank you. How is Scorpius doing?" Malfoy pulls Harry's shirt towards him so they meet face-to-face, "Listen, Potter. I would be nice but my father is right over there. He'd kill me if I treat you like a friend." Harry nods. Then the boys are out of the shop.

"Daddy? Can we get ice cream?" Albus whines. Harry sighs. "No Albus, but I will give you some after we transport to the muggle world." The two boys awed, "No Daddy! We hate that!" Harry ignored them and held out his hands. The instant they held them, they appeared in the middle of a huge muggle, shopping spree.

"Why do we need to read, Daddy?" Albus asked.

"James. We're sending you to muggle school until your eleven. That way, you can gain some knowledge. You're going to go there next year, Albus." As they were walking through the huge crowd of muggles, James spotted something. He tugged at his dad's shirt, "Dad! Look, muggles have found out our secret! We're doomed!" James pointed to a bookstore window. Harry pushed up his glasses to his nose and walked up to it. There were a whole collection of books titled: Harry Potter.

"Daddy! Your famous everywhere!" Albus giggled.

"No, this is bad. Muggles aren't supposed to know about us!" Harry exclaimed. He pushed into the bookstore. He walked up to the Employee. "Pardon me, sir. But do you happen to know were the Harry Potter books are?"

"Yes indeed. Right this way please." They all followed the man to a big section in the store. Above there heads read in a fancy font, 'Harry Potter'.

"Hard to miss, my good man." Harry didn't hear him, he was truly confused at the moment. He looked at the first book after the man was gone, "Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone?" he picked up the next, "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets!" Albus got the next book.

"Harry Potter and the prisoner of, Azk- Az-ka, As-"

"Azkaban" James answered, "Can't you read anything?"

"Be nice, James." Harry Ordered, picking up the next three books, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." He picked up the last book. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." A twelve year old girl appeared around the corner. She had dirty blonde hair and freckles. She looked up at Harry in awe, "Woah! That is the coolest Harry Potter costume I have ever seen!" she gasped, "You even have the lightning bolt scar! I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter." She picked up the Half Blood prince, "I've read the series eight times in a row!" Harry did a fake smile and laughed.

"Ha, yeah. Pretty cool books. It's so well written, I felt like I lived through it."

"Did you hear the news? J.K. Rowling is doing book signing here today at six oclock! I'm going to get all my books signed. I hope the line isn't long though, I wish I had Harry's cloak of invisibility to sneak to the front of the line." she held out her hand, "By the way, my name is April! What's yours?"

"Um..." Harry hesitated, "My name is, James." James looked confused, as he was about to speak, Harry put a firm finger over his lips.

"Okay, James." she giggled cutely, "I'll see you tonight!"

"Yeah. See you." The girl left. Harry looked around suspiciously, and took the Deathly Hallows book. He cast a spell on it that made it shrink into the size of a thumb. He placed it in his pocket and left the store. When they got as far away as possible, James asked, "What was that all about?"

"I need to have a word with your mother."


End file.
